Human Campaign
Human Campaign The Human Campaign follows the story of the last Raze soldier member of the Raze Task Force. While infected with the Zombie Virus, the Raze Soldier is pulled out of stasis by the humans to repel the alien invasion. Level Description Level 1: It has been 9 years since the last invasion. Relearn the ropes of battle from their highest ranking officer and close combat specialist Johnny Rockit. Level 2: One week ago, they lost contact with a transport carrier Echo-1. They believed it was attacked and our escape pod sensors detect it in a zombie quarantine area. There have been rumours of zombies roaming around that area in abundance recently. Level 3: They send you more equipped for the situation. This time you are equipped with flame throwers and flame resistant armor. Check the place for signs of survivors. Level 4: Play as Captain Biggs and relive the events that caused the ship to crash and the alien invasion to start again. Level 5: The reason for the aliens attacking is the artifacts! Retrieve the artifacts so that they can return them to the aliens and end this invasion. Level 6: Before they give back the artifacts, their top scientists are researching the artifacts. There must be a reason why the aliens want them so badly. In the meantime, show new recruits how it is done at a training facility with security bots. Level 7: The research facility is under attack from the aliens. Guard the facility while their scientists continue research into the power of the artifacts. Level 8: Alien shipyards have been discovered in the desert manufacturing alien carriers. Wipe all the aliens at the shipyard out and show your team how it is done by getting the most kills. Level 9: The aliens have discovered their top secret facility at the poles where the artifacts are being researched. The scientists have found how the artifacts work. Secure the facility and guard against aliens. Level 10: They have lost all communications with the shipyards and they fear the worst. As your team is on another assignment, check it out alone... Level 11: Place the first artifact in the mines of South Africa. There are a lot of zombies there so you will have to place the artifact while you fight. Level 12: One of the artifacts was already placed at the research facility but it is being attacked. Wipe out all aliens in the lab. Level 13: The aliens have discovered the location of the first artifact and are removing it. Return and secure it. Level 14: The 3rd artifact is to be placed in the research facility at the poles. Some unwanted intruder has waken from its dormant sleep and is beginning your mutation. Something is stirring inside... Level 15: The final artifact is ready to be placed. You have fully mutated into a zombie but the fate of the world lies in your hands. Beware, for your teamates only have 2 lives. You, however, get 500 health - You have Mutated armor, giving +400% max health, though it says 'Character'. The strong weapons work best here (standard rocket launcher and Holy Grail) and you are only allowed 4 minutes to complete the mission. (because the meteors arrive in 4 minutes) Category:Human Category:Campaigns Category:Levels Category:Content Category:Game Category:Human Campaign